


Sky Attraction - Tsu-hime Enthralls Xanxus

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Sky Attraction - The Tsu-hime Strand [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Enthralled Dino, Enthralled Xanxus, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Multi, Safer Sex, Sky Attraction, Threesome - F/M/M, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Varia Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Splitting this off from the Sky Attraction - Future Snippets (followsIn the RingandIn the Ring - OMAKE).In which Tsu-hime also has Xanxus in her thrall, and they work on something like a relationship that allows the three of them to function and lead the Vongola Alliance. For now, a repository of smut.





	

He held his principessa against him, wrapped in his arms, still on his cock where it impaled her, and watched as the scarred Sky she’d also enthralled (physically a year or two older than her, but of a calendar age with him) fingered her anus, trying to coax it into opening enough for him to gain entrance to his enthraller’s body. It was slow going, given how much of his principessa he was filling, but Xanxus was being surprisingly patient, and his cock was slender and long, even longer than his; they’d both fit. Eventually. And for now -

He made a tiny abortive thrust when one of Xanxus’s fingers finally slid into his principessa’s body. He could feel it rubbing against the underside of his cock, through the thin walls of her body and he shuddered. This was going to feel so very good. His abortive thrust and the single digit that had been pushed inside her had been enough stimulation for his principessa though, and he felt her bite down on his nipple as she came, clenching tight, for the first time that evening. If he had his own way, that would be the first of many, and he fought  _hard_  not to accompany her over the edge.

Her relaxation in the wake of her first orgasm allowed Xanxus to get a second finger into her tight secondary hole, and that felt even better than one had. He released Tsu-hime from his bear hug long enough to reach the lube-injector he had on the bed side table and hand it to Xanxus; they’d been a good investment. She’d whined a protest though, so when he’d handed it over he bent his head and kissed her as the scarred Sky used it on her; then there was a second cock pressing into her, and she wailed into his mouth as she was stretched further than she’d been before. Xanxus had barely managed to still, half way into her, when she came around them both, spasming a good dozen times and howling their names.

She came again when they were both buried to the root in her body, and one orgasm seemed to roll into another and another when they both started to move, very, very carefully.

There was a mirror on the wall of the hotel room they were occupying, and he looked at it, admiring the portrait the three of them made; his tanned, golden flesh, her pale beauty that belied the Northern European blood her father carried and Xanxus darker, scarred and muscular.

Xanxus came, with a mangled shout that sounded like his principessa’s name, and withdrew, panting to roll to one side of the bed and deal with the condom he’d been wearing. That left him free to roll his principessa beneath him and rut into her in a way that made her leave bloody scratches and then go limp, almost unconscious beneath him. He finally came, cursing the condom that meant he wouldn’t get to see the liquid drip from her, nor watch her grow round with his child. Not yet anyway. And Xanxus would complicate the contracts.


End file.
